Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures's 2012 Computer Animated film Hotel Transylvania. Cast: *Dracula - Gru (Despicable Me) *Dracula (Bat) - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Mavis - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) *Mavis (Bat) - Stellaluna (Stellaluna; 2002) *Jonathan - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Frank Frankestein - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Eunice Frankestein - Eden (Aladdin: The Series) *Wayne Werewolf - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Wanda Werewolf - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Murray the Mummy - SpongeBob Squarepants *Griffin the Invisible Man - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Quasimodo - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under; 1990) *Martha - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) Other Cast: * Winnie - Wema (The Lion Guard) * Werewolves Kids - Claudette, Runt, Stinky (Alpha and Omega 2), Patch (101 Dalmatians), Lucky (101 Dalmatians), Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Aventure) and Tunu (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Fly - Manny (A Bug's Life) * Suit of Armor - Captain Smek (Home) * Suit of Armors - Various Boovs (Home) * Mr. Bigfoot - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes Index: #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Opening/Gru's Future #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - Present Day #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Teodora and Gru's Conversation/Teodora's Dream #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - The Village/Teodora's Sadness #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Gru Meets Leo/Love at the First Sight #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - Gru's New Plan #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Leo's Funnies #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - At the Pool Party #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - Gru and Leo's Argument #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Leo and Teodora's Relationship/The Spa #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - Gru and Leo's Relationship #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Percival C. McLeach Kidnapping/Teodora's Feelings #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Gru's Past #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - At the Party/The Argument #Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Lucy's Gift/Gru's Mistake # Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - To get Leo back at the Human World # Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - Monster Festival/Genie's Advice # Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - The Airplane # Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - Gru's Permission/Happy Ending # Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * Hotel Transylvania (2012) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully II: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Legend Quest (2017) * Legend Quest: Masters of Myth * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * ALaddin (TV Series) * The Lion Guard * Spongebob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The Spongebob Movie: A Sponge Out of Water * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega 4: Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation * Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs * Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * A Bug's Life (1998) * Home * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Mike's New Car Gallery: Gru4.png|Gru as Dracula Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Dracula (Bat) Teodora happy.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Mavis Stellaluna.jpg|Stellaluna as Mavis (Bat) Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Jonathan Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie (Animated) as Frank Frankestein Seg051.jpg|Eden as Eunice Frankestein Janja TLG.png|Janja as Wayne Werewolf Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Wanda Werewolf Spongebob get krusty krab.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Murray the Mummy Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Griffin the Invisible Man Percival McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Quasimodo Despicableme2-lucywilde-kristenwigg-300-01.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Martha Wema_TLG.png|Wema as Winnie Stinky-Claudette-and-Runt-alpha-and-omega-2-a-howl-iday-adventure-37738951-473-223.png|Claudette, Runt, Stinky 367px-PatchSolo.jpg|Patch Lucky romo.png|Lucky Scamp.png|Scamp Tunu_TLG.png|and Tunu as Werewolves Kids Manny_the_Praying_Mantis.jpg|Manny as Mr. Fly Captain smek home 3.jpg|Captain Smek as Suit of Armor Boovs.png|Boovs as Suit of Armors Sulley 002.jpg|James P. Sullivan as Mr. Bigfoot See Also: * Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Sony Pictures Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Leo and Teodora Category:Halloween Spoofs Category:20th Century Fox